


Priestess

by Kurisuta



Series: Witch Priestess [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A different kind of magic, Alternate Canon, During Canon, F/M, Healing, Magic, Magic-Users, Original Character(s), Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Priestesses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:14:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27714602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurisuta/pseuds/Kurisuta
Summary: Harry comes to a safe house, a shrine of a High Priestess named Kuri. She knows nothing about him, but their magic resonates strangely...
Relationships: Harry Potter/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Witch Priestess [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027057
Kudos: 1





	1. Arrival

I was meditating in my shrine. I was in front of the hearth fire, watching the flames for the future.

I could see Harry Potter’s image winding through my future. I did not know why the wizards future was intertwined with mine.

The flame jumped high. I sensed a presence. I turned around.

I saw a boy there about my age. He had dark messy hair, glasses, and bright green eyes.

“Who are you?” I asked.

“My name is Harry Potter.” He said. “I’m seeking sanctuary.”

“Of course.” I said.

I noticed that Harry looked injured. I helped him to the infirmary area of the shrine. I pulled off his shirt and purified his many injuries. Then I bandaged him up and helped him to the guest room.

Harry fell asleep in the guest room.

I wondered where this future would lead.

Xxx

Harry awoke in the guest room hours later.

The priestess was different then he had expected. When he had discovered from the Order a long time ago that there was a priestess loyal to the Order in Britain, Harry had wanted to meet her.

Now that he was in danger, and Ron and Hermione had been taken captive, he needed the priestess’ help, and her power.

Would she help him?


	2. Secrets

I gathered things I would need for the rescue, then checked on Harry.

“How did you know?” Harry asked.

“It’s a priestess thing.” I grinned.

“Right.” Harry winced.

I ran to his side. “You need healing.”

“You’re a healer?”

I put my hands on him and let my silver light pour into him, healing his injuries.

“Whoa!” Harry grinned. “I feel great!”

I collapsed into his arms.

Xxx

Harry laid the priestess on the bed, feeling incredibly guilty.

She’d healed him, and it had taken it’s toll. Black was edging into her fingers.

Her power was absorbing the curses and hexes he had been attacked with. She twitched and made small gasps of pain.

“Please. Please wake up. I can’t lose anyone else.”


	3. Connection to Spirit

I was asleep and dreaming. I am a priestess so when I dream I go to a place called Otherworld.

I was alone there, in the grove. I was under the tree, relaxing.

I heard a sound.

“Someone has come here.”

Harry entered the grove. “You have to wake up. Please.”

“Harry...what if I can’t.” I asked.

“I can’t lose you. Please come back.” Harry whispered.

He held out his hand.

“My family is here.” I whispered. “Surely you understand that.”

Harry looked pained. “Yes I do. But I know they don’t want this for you. They don’t want you to give up like this. Please. Come back.”

I grasped his hand. “I’m coming home.”

I opened my eyes.

“Harry?”

Xxx

“It worked?” Harry said aloud.

Kuri’s eyes were open. She was ok.

“It worked!” He smiled and kissed her forehead.

She was alive.

Everything was ok again!

He would protect her now. He had to.


End file.
